L'autre clan
by laura3120
Summary: Cette histoire se situe à la fin de "Révélation", au moment ou Irina vient d'apercevoir Renesmée. Mais Alice et Jasper ne partent pas, ça commence quand ils font la liste des futurs témoins.
1. Chapter 1

-"Les Amazones? Lança Carlisle. Kachiri, Zafrina et Senna?"

Je vis à peine le coup d'œil qu'il eut en direction de Rosalie et sa voix se fit moins pressante:

-"La famille de Yego aussi."

-"NON! Elle ne franchira pas le seuil de cette maison!"

Rosalie m'avait fait sursauté tellement son cri avait retentit dans la villa blanche: Edward et Emmett avait laissés échapper un sourire, ce que je trouvais totalement hors propos.

Pourquoi avait elle crié ainsi?

-"Rosalie, sois raisonnable!"

La voix d'Esmée sembla l'apaiser mais elle était toujours furieuse et le rire d'Emmett lui valut un coup dans l'estomac:

-"C'est ça, rigoles toi!"

-"Je crois que j'ai déjà prouvé que je savais être fidèle!"

-"C'est ce qu'on verra."

Elle quitta la pièce, toujours aussi furieuse: Emmett, le regard triste, ne la suivit pas.

Mais que se passait-il?

J'avais l'impression de ne rien comprendre à ce qui venait de se passer mais la peur n'avait pas disparu et je serrais Renesmée encore un peu plus fort contre moi.

-"Ils vont venir, dit simplement Alice."

Elle ne semblait pas encore remise de la vision qu'elle avait eu.

Mon karma.

J'avais été trop heureuse, mon bonheur avait été trop parfait et j'allais payer un prix bien trop élevé pour rétablir la balance.

Que nous arriverait il quand les Volturi seraient là?

Edward se pencha vers moi:

-"Jacob est là."

Mais mes jambes n'arriveraient pas à me porter: j'étais bien trop tétanisé par la peur.

-"Il finira par savoir, murmurai-je doucement à mon époux.

Il se leva et partit rejoindre Jacob dehors. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils rentrèrent l'un derrière l'autre. Jacob ne mit pas plus de temps à comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas:

-"Que se passe t-il?"

Il se tourna instantanément vers moi et Renesmée.

-"Elle n'a rien."

-"Alors qu'est ce qui vous arrive?"

-"Nous avons un problème."

-"Qui est concerné?"

-"Nous tous, Jacob,chuchotai-je. C'est fini. Nous avons été condamnés à mort. Tous."

La nuit suivante fut horrible, monstrueuse, nous étions tous figés par l'horreur de ce qui allait bientôt arriver à notre famille.

Je ne parvenais pas à le croire: ses quelques mois de mariage avec Edward, ses quelques semaines avec Renesmée: c'était tout ce à quoi j'avais le droit?

Je ne pouvais plus bouger, Renesmée s'agitait dans son sommeil, enfermée dans mes bras. Alice s'était assise par terre; tout comme moi, si elle avait pu pleurer, elle aurait le visage baigné de larmes.

Emmett avait rejoint Rosalie à l'étage, ils n'avaient pas encore réapparu.

Carlisle tenait Esmée, serré contre lui.

Et moi, dans les bras de mon Edward, j'aurais voulu pleurer pour évacuer toute cette tristesse que je ressentais.

Le soleil se leva et je sentis que Renesmée n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller aussi.

Qu'allais je lui dire? Comment lui expliquer nos masques de tristesse à tous? Ma toute petite Renesmée.

Elle s'agita encore un peu puis s'éveilla en baillant : cela nous tira de notre torpeur à tous.

Je vis que comme moi, ils étaient angoissés à l'idée de ce que nous allions lui dire.

Malgré sa maturité, malgré ses pouvoirs, elle restait une enfant. Notre enfant.

Je sentis Edward se pencher vers elle:

-"Bonjour, ma chérie."

-"Bonjour, Papa. Bonjour, Maman."

-"Ma chérie, nous avons quelque chose de très important à te dire."

Son visage se fit plus sérieux et elle se redressa sur mes genoux:

-"Oui?"

-"Quelqu'un t'a vu et...elle a cru que tu étais une enfant immortelle."

-"Et alors?"

Sa vois cristalline était calme malgré les accents de panique de son père, je n'aurais même pas pu lui expliquer tant ma gorge était serrée.

-"Les enfants immortels ne sont pas autorisés à vivre. Mais toi, tu es différente, tu es notre enfant, biologique."

-"Papa, pourquoi vous êtes aussi inquiets?"

-"Les gens qui rendent la justice parmi les vampires, le clan des Volturi, ils vont venir. Ils pensent que nous avons enfreint la loi et ils viennent nous punir."

Elle laissa échapper un petit cri et je ne pus m'empêcher de la serrer encore un peu plus fort contre moi. J'aurais aimé qu'Edward lui dise les choses sans la brusquer, mais comment lui cacher l'horreur d'une telle situation?

-"Mais si nous leur prouvons que tu n'es pas ce qu'il croit, alors ils nous laisseront tranquilles."

Je les regardais s'agiter autour de nous: Renesmée n'avait pas quitté mes genoux. Alice et Jasper partiraient à la recherche de Peter et Charlotte, les anciens amis de mon beau-frère. Carlisle et Esmée se chargerait du clan de Denali, des vampires égyptiens et irlandais. Rosalie et Emmett privilégierait les nomades.

Edward et moi resterions à la villa, pour accueillir ceux qui arriveraient.

Soudain, Alice s'arrêta.

-" Carlisle, tu dois appeler Yego, ils sont en Australie."

Rosalie grogna en continuant de remplir son sac. Mon beau-père vint saisir le téléphone à côté de moi et m'adressa un sourire qu'il eut du mal à rendre confiant.

Il composa un numéro et je tendis l'oreille, je n'avais toujours pas eu l'occasion de demander à Edward qui était Yego et pourquoi il...elle énervait tant Rosalie.

-"Yego?"

-"Carlisle, quelle surprise!"

Un homme. C'était donc quelqu'un de son clan qui énervait Rosalie.

-"Yego, j'aurais voulu te téléphoner pour bien d'autres raisons mais nous avons un problème."

-"Que se passe t-il?"

-"J'aimerais que tu viennes à la villa."

-"Bien sûr, nous serons là au plus vite."

-"Merci, Yego."

-"A bientôt, Carlisle."

Une conversation rapide. La confiance de cet homme en Carlisle m'étonna. Bien sûr, il attirait la sympathie de tous mais seraient ils tous aussi faciles à convaincre?

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous partis et je me retrouvais seule avec ma fille et mon mari.

-"Edward, qui est Yego?"

-"Le plus vieil ami de Carlisle. Ils ont rejoint les Volturi au même moment et les ont quittés aussi au même moment. Ils ne sont séparés que pour se créer des compagnons, chacun de leur côté. Je n'ai jamais vu des vampires être aussi amis qu'ils le sont."

-"Alors pourquoi Rosalie ne l'aime pas?"

-"Oh non, Rosalie l'aime beaucoup, comme nous tous. C'est la fille de Yego qu'elle n'aime pas, Chiara."

-"Pourquoi?"

Il eut un sourire, ce qui me réchauffa un peu; un instant seulement, nous oublions l'épée de Damoclès qui planait au dessus de moi.

-"Chiara est... très belle et disons que la dernière fois que nous les avons vu, Emmett a eu les yeux un peu baladeurs."

-"Il est marié à Rosalie et il a les yeux baladeurs!?"

Je n'imaginais pas qu'une fille put être plus belle que Rosalie.

-"Chiara est spéciale, il n'y a pas un homme pour ne pas l'admirer."

Il avait un sourire vague et les yeux perdus au loin: j'eus soudain des frissons dans tout le corps.

-"Et toi?"


	2. Chapter 2

-"Moi?"

Je sentais que mon cœur aurait cessé de battre si ce n'était pas déjà le cas, ce n'était pas possible. Avait-il aimé avant moi?

-"Bella,non. Chiara est une amie, une simple amie. Je te jure, tu es mon seul et unique amour. Yego et Carlisle pensait que nous tomberions amoureux l'un de l'autre mais nous n'avons jamais été que des amis. Et puis elle t'adore déjà..."

-"Elle... je ne la connais même pas."

-"Je lui ai parlé de toi quand je l'ai vu."

-"Quand?"

-"Quand je suis parti, à ton arrivée."

-"Je croyais que tu avais passé ce temps là chez Tanya."

-"J'ai passé une journée avec elle avant de revenir."

J'avais beau savoir qu'Edward m'aimait et qu'il m'avait épousé, je ne pus m'empêcher de le voir courir à travers champ avec une sublime beauté aux airs de top-model.

Il perçut instantanément mon angoisse et vint m'embrasser:

-"Bella, écoutes- moi. Tu n'as rien à craindre d'elle, je n'ai jamais été attiré par elle et elle n'a jamais été attiré par moi. Et puis pourquoi voudrait elle d'un pauvre diable comme moi quand elle peut avoir tous les hommes qu'elle veut?"

Sa plaisanterie tomba à plat et il le sentit:

-"Je t'en pries, Bella. Chiara est une amie, c'est tout."

-"Mais tu dis qu'elle est belle."

-"Bella,sa beauté n'est rien, c'est toi que j'ai épousé et je ne le regretterais jamais."

Je vis alors Jacob et Renesmée qui nous regardaient et je leur souris, tout juste rassurée.

Edward se leva et me tendit la main:

-"Viens."

Je le suivis jusqu'aux ordinateurs, il en alluma un, s'assit devant et me força à m'asseoir sur ses genoux.

-"Elle m'a envoyé un mail pour me dire qu'elle ne pouvait venir à notre mariage."

Il arriva sur sa boite mail et cliqua sur l'un des derniers mails reçus:

"Cher Edward, Yego vient de me dire que tu allais enfin épouser ta Bella, je suis tellement heureuse.

Et dire que tu craignais de ne pas réussir à la convaincre des bienfaits du mariage.

Hélas, il s'est passé bien des choses depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus et je ne pourrais pas assister à votre union. J'en suis désolé, j'aurais voulu te revoir en costume, voir ce qu'Alice aurait fait de votre villa et bien sûr, rencontrer enfin celle qui a su toucher ton coeur.

Le destin t'a joué bien des tours en te faisant tomber amoureuse de cette mortelle, toi qui a tant regretté cette vie qu'elle abandonne pour toi.

Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, tu le mérites et elle aussi, j'imagine. Si elle a su te rendre amoureuse, là ou Tanya a échoué, elle doit bien extraordinaire. Par conséquent, elle mérite bien l'amour que tu lui portes.

Je t'embrasse, à partir de maintenant, tu n'es plus mon Edward mais le sien. Mais tu continueras d'être mon ami le plus cher et j'espère que mon absence à ton mariage n'ôtera pas l'amitié et la confiance que tu as en moi."

Je tournais la tête vers lui et il me sourit, je me calmais enfin.

Elle avait raison, il était mon Edward, mon mari, mon âme sœur, le père de ma fille.

-"Bella, tu es la seule femme que mon cœur a jamais aimé."

-"J'ai peur, Edward. Peur que tout s'arrête si les Volturi refusent de nous écouter."

-"Nous allons réussir, Bella. Qu'importe si Alice ne voit pas l'avenir, tout ira bien."

Je soufflais: j'étais loin d'être aussi sûre de moi que lui.

Son portable se mit à sonner et il se leva en m'asseyant à sa place.

-"Carlisle?Bien, je vais prévenir Bella."

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers moi:

-"Tanya et les siens seront là dans la soirée."

*************************************

L'angoisse me serrait le cœur: le clan de Denali serait là d'une minute à l'autre et je ne pouvais qu'avoir peur de leur réaction.

J'essayais de me concentrer sur autre chose mais quand la beauté angélique de Tanya quittait mon esprit, elle était remplacé par l'image que je me faisais de Chiara.

J'avais peur: peur de ma réaction quand je la verrais, peur de voir Edward proche d'elle, peur de voir que tous les hommes la regardaient avec désir.

Bien sûr, ma transformation m'avait changé, j'étais devenu belle, forte; mais je ne pouvais oublier le regard d'Edward quand il avait pensé à elle.

Est ce que j'aurais été capable de le voir si il me mentait?

Est ce que quelqu'un me l'aurait dit si Edward avait aimé une femme avant moi?

Oui, Alice ne me l'aurait pas caché, elle était devenue ma meilleure amie.

Mais au départ, c'est ce qui aurait du se passer, ce que Yego et Carlisle avait souhaité, qu'ils tombent amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Puis je me souvins de ce qu'on m'avait raconté. Au départ, Rosalie aussi était destiné à Edward, au départ aussi, Carlisle l'avait créé pour qu'elle soit la femme d'Edward.

Mais c'était moi qu'il avait choisi.

Moi et ma maladresse, moi et ma banalité, moi et mon humanité.

J'étais sienne, il était mien.

Je sursautais quand on frappa à la porte: c'était le début.


	3. Chapter 3

30 vampires. J'intégrais Renesmée dans le compte de ceux qui pourraient nous aider à prouver son innocence.

Tanya, Kate, Carmen et Eleazar avait été les premiers à arriver. Les premiers que nous avions du convaincre. Puis étaient arrivés les irlandais: Siobhan, Liam et Maggie. Ils nous avaient écouté et n'avaient même pas eu le mouvement de recul de Tanya et des siens.

Puis Mary et Randall, envoyés par Rosalie et Emmett.

Alice et Jasper étaient ensuite revenus à la villa en compagnie de Peter et Charlotte.

J'étais soulage qu'elle soit de retour, je la voulais à mes côtés pour traverser cette épreuve.

Bien sûr, les choses auraient été plus simples si elle avait pu parvenir à voir ce qui allait arriver.

Mais ils ne cessaient apparemment de changer d'avis puisqu'elle ne voyait rien, la seule chose dont nous étions sûrs étant qu'ils seraient tous là.

Rosalie et Emmett revinrent en compagnie de Garrett, un nomade d'Amérique, grand et élancé avec une longue chevelure blonde.

Le clan des égyptiens arriva ensuite: leur chef était Amun mais il gravitait autour du plus jeune, Benjamin, comme si son air d'innocence et son sourire constant étaient les choses les plus attirantes du monde. Leurs partenaires respectives, Kebi et Tia, avaient pour eux une admiration quasi-muette.

Ainsi quand Benjamin accepta avec le sourire les explications que Renesmée lui donna par ses propres moyens, Tia fit de même. Et quand Amun refusa tout net qu'il la touche, Kebi n'eut pas son mot à dire et ne fut pas autorisé à toucher ma fille.

Nous n'attendions plus que le retour de Carlisle et Esmée qui avait poussé plus loin pour aller chercher celles qu'ils surnommaient les Amazones.

Elles se laissèrent aussi facilement que la moyenne envoûter par Renesmée. Envoûter était le mot: elle ne touchait jamais le sol, passant des bras de l'un à ceux de l'autre. Cela rendait bien sûr Jacob furieux, mais il était déjà heureux que les autres vampires acceptent sa présence, je n'allais pas protester.

Pour être honnêtes, ils m'impressionnaient. Tous. J'étais sûrement la plus jeune de tous ses vampires, ils avaient derrière eux des décennies voire des siècles d'existence.

Je fus soulagé de voir rentrer Carlisle et Esmée revenir à la maison, beaucoup moins en voyant les invités qui les accompagnaient. En plus des Amazones, Senna, Zafrina et Kachiri, dont l'allure me rappelait celle des Amazones des légendes de la Grèce Antique, ils étaient accompagnés de deux vampires roumains, croisés au hasard de leur parcours.

Survivants d'un des massacres perpétrés par les Volturi, ils acceptaient de témoigner en notre faveur tout en espérant la bataille que nous redoutions tous.

Notre famille rassemblée me rassura.

Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de remarquer une absence: Yego et les siens.

Selon Alice, il ne tarderait plus à arriver même si les images qu'elle avait d'eux était étonnamment flous.

J'interrogeais Carlisle sur ce clan, un soir ou Edward était parti chasser avec Renesmée.

-"Alyah a été créé par Aro mais elle a quitté le clan en même temps que nous. Sa femme a été le tout premier vampire qu'il a transformé. Mila était sur le point de mourir elle aussi, elle avait visiblement été agressé mais après qu'il l'eut transformé, elle ne se souvenait plus de sa vie d'humaine, ni de ce qui lui était arrivé. Le dernier à avoir rejoint le clan est Julius.

Il était sur le point de mourir lui aussi, après s'être battu avec l'époux de sa maîtresse. Il était déjà un grand séducteur à l'époque."

Ce que je craignais tant finit bien sûr par arriver.

Je revenais tout juste de la chasse quand j'entendis une voiture qui grimpait le long de la route. Je savais parfaitement qui nous attendions.

Carlisle fut le premier à réagir, il se dirigea immédiatement vers la porte, suivi par Esmée.

-"Yego!"

-"Carlisle!Cette villa est magnifique."

Je les vis entrer: Yego, grand et blond, ressemblait un peu à Carlisle bien qu'il parut avoir quelques années. Mila était un peu plus petite que lui, brune et très jolie, elle ressemblait à une pin-up.

Mais ce n'est bien sûr pas eux que guettais.

-"Ou sont tes enfants?"

La question était normale mais elle provoqua une réaction inattendue: Mila détourna le regard et celui de Yego se fit triste.

-"Chiara...Elle s'est mariée."

Carlisle fit asseoir son ami, tandis qu'Esmée prenait Mila dans ses bras.

-"Yego, que se passe t-il?"

-"Elle a épousé Gabriel Milo, elle a rejoint leur clan."

Je ne compris pas les murmures que cela déclencha, ni le visage attristé qu'afficha soudain Carlisle. Je me tournais vers Edward mais lui non plus ne quittait pas Yego des yeux et son visage affichait la même tristesse que celui de son père.

-"Ils se sont croisés pour la première fois, il y'a cinq ans. Il est tombé instantanément amoureux d'elle, elle a longtemps hésité à le rejoindre. Elle n'est parti avec la suite qu'après la visite d'Edward."

Celui-ci réagit aussitôt:

-"Yego, je suis désolé."

-"Oh, tu n'y es pour rien, Edward. Il l'aimait avec une telle force, une telle fascination qu'elle n'aurait pu résisté très longtemps. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré alors quand j'ai su qu'ils s'étaient mariés. Je n'ai pas accepté son union avec lui et son clan, je l'ai perdu Carlisle."

Il respira deux fois puis reprit, il captivait tous les vampires de la pièce:

-" Elle refuse de nous parler tant que nous n'accepterions pas son époux mais comment pourrais je accepter un homme...Il est l'héritier de ce clan."

-"A ta place, je l'aurais renié."

La voix d'Amun nous fit nous détourner de Yego.

-"Merci, Amun, mais je ne renierais jamais ma fille, quoiqu'elle fasse."

-"Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour avoir des idées pareilles!"

La voix de Mila devait être douce et claire d'ordinaire mais le ton sur lequel elle s'adressa à l'égyptien nous fit bien comprendre ce qu'elle pensait de lui.

-"Et Julius?" demanda Carlisle d'une voix douce, qui devait servir à apaiser les tensions de la pièce.

-" Il est allé les rejoindre, ils voudraient essayer de les convaincre de venir témoigner pour vous."

-"Les relations que j'entretiens avec William ne le pousseront sûrement pas à venir faire une bonne action en notre faveur."

-"Je sais que vous ne vous appréciez pas mais il haït les Volturi, cela le poussera peut être à oublier les ancienne rancunes."

*******************************************

Nous avions réintégré le cottage ou je venais de coucher Renesmée.

-" Edward, qui sont les Milo?"

Il était assis sur notre lit, perdu dans des pensées qui n'appartenaient qu'à lui.

-"Des opposants aux Volturi. William, leur chef, est aussi ancien que Marcus, Aro et Caïus. Il a longtemps fait partie du clan mais il n'aimait pas la manière dont ils rendaient la justice, dont ils dirigeaient notre monde.

Il les as quittés après une violente dispute avec Aro et refuse aujourd'hui d'obéir à leurs règles."

-"Qu'est ce que ça veut dire?"

-"Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Il y'a beaucoup de rumeurs sur ce que fais Marcus mais personne n'a jamais pu les vérifier. Tout ce que nous savons, c'est qu'il rallie le plus de vampires possibles à sa cause et qu'ils vivent tous ensemble en communauté."

-"Pourquoi Carlisle s'est il fâché contre William?"

-"C'est plutôt le contraire. Esmée est la cause de cette dispute, ils l'ont tout deux vu se précipiter de la falaise mais Carlisle a été le plus rapide et c'est lui qui l'a transformé. William était furieux, lui aussi aurait voulu en faire sa compagne. C'est tout ce que je sais de cette histoire et c'est Yego qui me l'a raconté. Ils sont tabous dans notre monde, nous ne parlons pas d'eux; les rejoindre, c'est être oublié."

-"Pourquoi Chiara a t-elle fait ça?"

-"Je l'ignore. Mais elle est réfléchie, elle a du longtemps peser sa décision avant de la prendre, je suis juste étonné qu'elle ne m'en ait jamais parlé. Elle a du tomber amoureuse de ce Gabriel, c'est bien la seule raison qui aurait pu la pousser à tourner le dos à ceux qu'elles considèrent comme ses parents."

Je le quittais un instant des yeux, j'étais gênée de mes pensées à cet instant mais je décidais de les partager avec lui.

-"Honnêtement, Edward, je suis contente qu'elle ne soit pas là."

Il me sourit, tristement.

-" Elle aurait été un atout supplémentaire, la rumeur veut qu'Aro en soit amoureux."


	4. Chapter 4

Désolé aux lecteurs, je viens de relire le chapitre 3 et c'est bourré d'erreurs d'orthographe et il manque même des mots. Je vais essayer de m'appliquer un peu plus cette fois-ci.

*********************************************

-"Aro est amoureux de Chiara!?"

Je n'arrivais pas à imaginer que celui-ci fut capable de tels sentiments, et je n'arrivais pas à voir le top model qu'était pour moi Chiara, dans ses bras.

Edward sourit à ma surprise:

-"Je lui ai raconté ton histoire, elle ne m'en voudra pas de te raconter la sienne. Alyah a plusieurs siècles d'existence derrière elle. Aro l'a transformé quand elle avait 18 ans. Il est tombé fou amoureux quand elle n'était encore qu'humaine. Mais elle l'a haï pour cette transformation. Sa vie était parfaite avant de le connaître : elle avait un mari, un fils, elle était heureuse. Elle aurait voulu partir mais elle avait peur de ce que lui réservait le monde si elle quittait les Volturi. Alors elle est resté, elle s'est habitué à vivre avec eux. Elle s'est tout de suite entendu avec Carlisle et Yego quand ils ont rejoint le clan. Avec les décennies qui passaient, Yego a su capter sa confiance, il a obtenu son amitié.

A cette époque, elle était très différente de celle qu'elle est devenu: elle haïssait ce qu'elle était, elle était blessée, sur la défensive. Il n'y avait qu'un homme comme Yego pour lui redonner confiance en la vie. Elle a quitté les Volturi avec lui, leurs liens étaient tellement forts que certains les pensaient amoureux mais Olympe les as rejoints puis Julius. Ce pauvre Julius. Il était fou d'elle, c'est ce qui l'a conduit à accepter d'être transformé en vampire. Par la suite, elle l'a repoussé, elle a refusé son amour.

Elle a longtemps pensé que parce qu'elle était une vampire, elle ne méritait pas de connaître l'amour. Et à présent, elle est amoureuse et mariée...à un Milo."

Sur les trois derniers mots, son ton était devenu furieux. D'accord les Milo étaient en désaccord avec les Volturi mais pourquoi en étaient ils pour autant rejeter de tous ?

J'étais curieuse, curieuse de cette histoire, celle de Chiara.

Une fois de plus mes pensées me gênèrent: sa trahison avait un côté satisfaisant pour moi; ainsi, elle n'était pas parfaite.

-"Edward, si ses liens avec Yego étaient si forts, comment a pu le blesser à ce point?"

-"Eh bien, peut être que si ça n'avait pas été Gabriel Milo, elle serait resté avec Yego."

-"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?"

-"On dit qu'il est plus doué que n'importe quel vampire dans l'art de la séduction."

-"Le Casanova et la reine de beauté ensemble."

J'avais exprimé mes pensées à voix haute et elles firent éclater de rire Edward.

-"Tu es ma reine de beauté."

Il vint coller ses lèvres aux miennes et j'oubliais tout en un instant. C'était bien son plus grand pouvoir sur moi.

*********************************************

Les Volturi n'arriveraient pas avant une semaine et maintenant que Renesmée avait été présenté à tous nos invités, je pouvais me concentrer sur mon entraînement.

Edward ayant jeté les armes dès notre première séance, d'autres furent bien heureux de prendre la relève. Emmett bien sûr, mais aussi Jasper avaient acceptés de m'apprendre à me battre.

Mais Edward souhaitait aussi et surtout que je développe mon pouvoir, ses entraînements là étaient bien plus difficiles bien que moins douloureux.

J'avais beaucoup de mal à sortir mon bouclier de moi, même pour qu'Edward échappe aux coups de jus de Kate, même pour que Renesmée ne voit plus les visions de Zafrina.

Ils étaient nombreux à assister à mes entraînements.

Ce jour là, il n'y avait que des..."enfants": Benjamin et Tia étaient assis dans l'herbe, à quelques mètres de nous et légèrement sur la gauche d'Alice et Jasper.

Edward tenait Renesmée par la main et Zafrina était entre nous. Je me concentrais au maximum lorsque je vis le visage d'Edward se détourner de moi:

-"Julius."

Nos regards convergèrent vers la forêt; de l'autre côté du ruisseau, un homme s'était arrêté, le visage figé d'horreur:

-"Edward, tu n'as pas fait ça!?"

Son regard effrayé s'était posé sur Renesmée, il croisa pourtant le regard de mon époux.

-"Ne tire pas de conclusions hâtives. Son cœur bat, elle est notre fille biologique."

C'était résumé mais Julius paraissait tellement surpris qu'il fallait bien cela. Il franchit d'un bond le point d'eau et se rapprocha doucement de nous.

-"C'est son cœur que j'entends battre."

-"Oui,mais chut maintenant, Maman doit se concentrer."

Il parut surpris que ma fille lui adresse la parole et éclata soudain de rire:

-"Tu nous surprendras toujours, Edward!"

Je les regardais se serrer dans les bras l'un de l'autre: je vis alors à quel point ils se ressemblaient. Les cheveux de Julius étaient plus clairs, plus court et plus ordonnés que ceux de mon époux, mais leurs yeux dorés étaient les mêmes et le sourire que Julius m'adressa me surprit tant il ressemblait à ceux qu'Edward m'adressait parfois.

-"Tu dois être Bella. Très jolie."

Edward eut un léger raclement de gorge et Julius se pencha vers Renesmée:

-"Et toi, mon ange, quel est ton nom?"

-"Renesmée mais tu as le droit de m'appeler Nessie."

-"Parfait, Nessie. Je m'appelle Julius."

-"Parfait."

Ils éclatèrent tout deux de rire, puis il se releva.

-"Alice, tu es toujours aussi belle."

*********************************************

Julius avait attendu le retour de ses parents et la fin de mon entraînement pour nous faire son compte-rendu:

-"J'ai pu parlé avec William mais avec le peu d'éléments que j'avais, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir réussi à le convaincre. Cependant, l'idée de défier les Volturi lui plaît plutôt donc il va y réfléchir."

-"Et ta sœur, demanda Carlisle, tout en guettant la réaction de son ami."

-"Elle ne sait pas non plus quoi faire: elle est déchirée entre son attachement au clan et son attachement envers nous. Ce que j'espère, c'est que son amitié pour Edward pèsera dans la balance."

-"Connais tu l'avis de Gabriel?"demanda Yego dans un soupir.

-"Il suivra Chiara, quoiqu'elle fasse, même si elle s'oppose à William. Il est plus indépendant de son père que je ne l'imaginais."

-"Julius, comment va t-elle?"

Mila aurait voulu cacher l'angoisse dans sa voix mais n'y parvint pas totalement.

-"Elle va bien, Maman. Elle n'est pas tout à fait heureuse sans votre approbation mais elle aime Gabriel et il est désespérément fou d'elle. Bref. Maintenant que j'en sais un peu plus, je vais la rappeler, peut être arrivera t-elle enfin à faire son choix?"

Carlisle le retint au moment ou il s'éloignait pour téléphoner:

-" Penses tu qu'il y est la moindre chance que William vienne nous aider?"

-"Il est moins en colère contre toi que tu sembles le penser mais comme il le dit si bien, vous avez fait des choix différents. Je ne peux pas juger de ce qu'il fait, je les ai rencontrés tous les trois, en dehors de leur village, je ne sais donc pas ce qui s'y passe. Mais Chiara si et, elle est restée. Après avoir découvert ce qui se passait là-bas, elle a quand même épousé Gabriel, elle a quand même accepté de rejoindre ce clan. Je refuse de croire qu'elle les aurait rejoint si ce qu'ils faisaient était aussi horribles que certaines rumeurs le prétendent. Et ceux qui pensent le contraire ne la connaissent pas."

Son regard fit le tour de la pièce, défiant quiconque se lèverait contre sa sœur; il n'y eut personne d'assez fou pour le faire.

**********************************************

Chiara ne lui donna pas de réponse définitive mais il nous dit qu'elle avait eu un hoquet de surprise en apprenant l'existence de Renesmée.

J'aurais voulu qu'elle soit là, au final.

Elle aurait pesé dans la balance: au fur et à mesure des jours, ma confiance partait et revenait.

J'avais tellement de doutes sur l'issue de notre rencontre avec les Volturi.

Et le fait qu'Alice ne parvint pas à voir ce qui allait se passer, n'arrangeait absolument pas mes angoisses.

J'avais peur que tout s'arrête et quand vint le moment de rejoindre la vallée ou nous devions les rencontrer, je sentis une boule d'angoisse dans ma gorge.

C'est là que se scellerait notre destin.

Nous étions sans nouvelles de Chiara et de son clan mais j'espérais encore leur arrivée, j'espèrerais jusqu'au dernier moment.


	5. Chapter 5

Nous ne pouvions savoir exactement quand les Volturi arriveraient alors nous nous étions installés dans une immense clairière.

La même qui avait accueilli la bataille contre la bande de Victoria. Cela me paraissait si loin à présent. La menace qu'ils avaient représentés à l'époque me semblait anodine comparés à la puissance que nous allions bientôt devoir affronter.

J'avais peur. Tellement peur de perdre tout ce que j'avais. Je voulais être heureuse encore et encore, je voulais aimer Edward pendant encore des siècles.

Je ne pouvais plus quitter Renesmée et cela se sentait, plus personne ne me demandait de la prendre dans ses bras.

Je la serrais sans cesse contre moi comme si cela pouvait empêcher les Volturi de me la prendre, de la... détruire.

Nous étions tendus, tous. Plus de sourire, plus de rire,juste des murmures étouffés comme si nous enterrions quelqu'un.

Cette nuit-là, je restais aux côtés de Renesmée, Edward me serrant dans ses bras. Mon visage était fermé, je voulais sourire pour le rassurer mais je n'y arrivais pas.

Au petit matin, Alice, le visage à peine reconnaissable sans le sourire qu'elle affiche toujours, vient nous voir.

-"Ils seront là bientôt."

Renesmée se réveille dans mes bras, je l'habille et la serre contre moi, Edward à mes côtés. Au moment ou nous sortons de la tente, il me saisit le bras et m'embrasse avec douceur, avec une retenue qu'il n'a pas en temps normal.

-"Bella, je t'aime."

Il murmure comme si les autres ne pouvaient l'entendre, comme si ces mots n'appartenaient qu'à moi.

Chacun commence à prendre ses positions. Jacob et les siens émergent de la forêt, se déploient.

A quelques pas de moi, Edward et Carlisle se parlent mais je ne saisis pas leur conversation, mon attention ne se détourne pas de Renesmée.

Ma fille. Quand je la portais dans mon ventre, je n'avais jamais réfléchi à cela, jamais pensé que son existence pouvait nous attirer des problèmes. Je ne pensais qu'à mon bonheur de porter en mon ventre l'enfant d'Edward, le fruit de notre amour é n'avais pensé qu'à mon bonheur: je n'aurais jamais la frustration de ne pas connaître la maternité.

J'étais mère, elle était ma fille, mon amour chérie.

Carlisle, Emmett, Edward et Garett étaient en première ligne; bien trop exposés à mes yeux.

Je tremblais mais ne laissais rien voir. J'allais être forte, j'allais me montrer à la hauteur de mon mari, de ma fille si petite mais si courageuse, de ma famille, unie et prête.

Edward ne se tourna pas vers moi mais il tendit sa main et je la saisis.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je me crispais: comme tous les autres, j'avais entendu: ils arrivaient.

Les derniers instants furent aussi horribles que je l'avais imaginé: je voulais tirer Edward en arrière et m'enfuir, avec lui et Renesmée. Mais je ne le fis pas, je restais là, attendant nos juges.

C'est comme si ils avaient tout faits pour nous faire sentir que nous leur étions bien inférieurs.

Ils surgirent de la forêt, tous ensemble, d'un même mouvement. Leurs manteaux battant au vent, ils avaient les visages fermés et sérieux de ceux qui savent que leur action, même difficile, est juste et justifiée.

Lentement, ceux qui étaient le plus sur les côtés, revinrent vers le centre et en un instant, tous suivaient Aro, Marcus et Caïus, leurs longs manteaux noirs en tête de la formation.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à une centaine de mètres de notre groupe. De loin, je vis le vague sourire d'Aro et cela n'arrangea pas mon angoisse.

Edward se tourna vers son père:

-"Il veut nous voir, juste toi et moi."

Il se retourna vers moi et son visage me fit peur, je ne voulais voir l'angoisse qui s'en dégageait. Il m'embrassa furtivement et je lui rendis sa main à contre coeur.

Au côté de Carlisle, il avança doucement vers le clan, trop puissant, bien trop nombreux à mon goût.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres des Volturi: Aro, suivi de Chelsea, se détacha du trio de tête et s'avança.

-"Carlisle."

-"Aro."

-"J'aurais souhaité te revoir en des circonstances plus heureuses."

-"Elles ne seront pas forcément malheureuses."

-"Carlisle, voyons, tu connais nos règles, tu as laissé créer cette créature."

-"Elle est ma fille."

La voix d'Edward résonna.

-"Mon jeune ami, peut importe comment tu appelles cela, elle est interdite."

-"Elle est ma fille biologique."

Des murmures s'élevèrent de part et d'autre du clan des Volturi, Caïus y mit fin en un regard. Il s'avança à son tour, il était effrayant tant la colère se lisait sur son visage.

-"Tu oses nous mentir, pauvre fou!"

Malgré l'homme qui le menaçait, Edward conserva apparemment son calme.

-"Je ne mens pas. Aro pourrait le confirmer."

-"Oh, comme si tu ne pouvais lui mentir!"

-"Caïus, calmes toi!Edward, as tu des preuves de ce que tu avances?"

-"Son coeur bat."

Je vis alors les deux vampires se tourner vers moi, leurs regards se posèrent sur ma fille.

Au bout de secondes qui me parurent interminables, le visage d'Aro s'éclaira:

-"Seigneur, c'est vrai!"

Caïus au contraire, se renfrogna un peu plus et se tourna vers le rond formé par son clan.

-"Le témoin!"

Au milieu des Volturi, je reconnus Irina, le visage effrayé; elle s'avança pour rejoindre ceux à qui elle nous avait sans le vouloir, vendus.

-"Est ce bien l'enfant que tu as déclaré comme immortelle?"

Le ton froid et cassant de Caïus ne la rassura pas:

-"Je ne sais pas...on dirait mais..."

-"Mais quoi?"

-"Elle a changé."

Caïus poussa un hurlement de rage et lui assena une claque si violente que j'étais certaine qu'un humain en aurait eu la tête arrachée. A côté de moi, Tanya et Kate eurent des grognements bien compréhensibles.

Il se détacha d'Aro et revint vers le groupe, Aro le rejoint, toujours suivi de près par Chelsea.

Irina rejoignit également les rangs au moment ou Edward et Carlisle revenaient vers nous, tous deux le visage aussi fermé que nous tous.

-"Ils ne savent que faire. Caïus pense que nous avons échangé d'..."

Il stoppa net et une odeur étrange et âcre m'envahit soudain les narines.

Je ne savais de quoi elle provenait mais tournait la tête vers la forêt, d'ou elle provenait.

Les Volturi, nos témoins, tous tournèrent la tête vers cette odeur hypnotisante mais désagréable.

Edward fut le seul à s'en détourner et plongea son regard dans le mien:

-"Ceux sont les Milo, ils arrivent."

Etions nous pour autant sauvés? Je ne pouvais que l'espérer.


	6. Chapter 6

Nous entendions leurs pas se rapprocher encore et encore.

Qu'allait il se passer?

Je m'étais probablement attendu à tout, sauf à ça.

Eux aussi émergèrent de la forêt comme un seul homme. A leur tête, deux hommes à la ressemblance frappante et celle dont j'étais sûre qu'elle ne pouvait être que Chiara. Même dans mes cauchemars, elle n'aurait pu paraître aussi belle. Elle portait une robe blanche, simple mais courte, qui dévoilait des jambes digne de top-model. Mais son corps n'était rien en comparaison de son visage. Je n'aurais pas pu décrire la forme de ses grands yeux noirs, la rondeur de sa bouche rose et les courbes parfaites de son visage. Elle avait l'air d'une geisha, en mille fois plus belle.

Elle marchait plus près de l'un des hommes, d'une beauté presque aussi parfaite que la sienne. Grand, brun, des yeux ambrés. Il ne pouvait être que Gabriel.

Je remarquais enfin les gens qui les suivaient, ils étaient nombreux...et loin d'être tous des vampires. Je sentais des cœurs battre et leurs odeurs, fétides, me serrait le cœur. Ils marchaient regroupés, en retrait du trio de tête. Les vampires à droite et ses créatures, légèrement sur la gauche.

J'entendis alors les cris de surprise et même d'effroi qui venait du clan des Volturi. Edward, les yeux grands ouverts, se mit entre moi et les nouveaux arrivants mais garda ma main au creux de la sienne.

- "Comment a t-il pu?"

Carlisle venait de briser le silence, pesant qui s'était installé depuis l'apparition des nouveaux venus.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de nous et Chiara fut la seule à se tourner vers nous, elle eut un sourire triste.

Puis elle se détacha du groupe et marcha à la rencontre d'Aro.

Celui-ci se détacha à nouveau de son groupe,toujours suivi par Chelsea, mais son regard furieux se posa sur William et non Chiara.

- " William! "

Sa voix résonna dans la vallée. Celui qu'il interpellait ainsi se tourna vers lui, il ressemblait de manière frappante à Gabriel, bien qu'il eut visiblement quelques années de plus que lui.

-" Nous en parlerons après, Aro, nous sommes tous présents ici pour un autre problème."

Aro ne parut guère satisfait de cet échange que je n'avais pas compris, mais il se calma en voyant Chiara s'avancer vers lui et l'accueillit avec un sourire triste.

- " Ma chère Chiara, que fais tu ici? "

- " Tu sais mon amitié pour Edward et sa famille. "

- " Et je connais aussi ton attirance pour ceux qui trahissent nos lois. "

Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Gabriel, qui eut un grognement rauque, mais ne bougea pas.

- " Je ne crois pas t'avoir félicité pour ton union récente mais je m'avoue déçu par le choix de ton conjoint. "

Il y'eut des sourires parmi les Volturi mais à quelques mètres de nous, Gabriel eut un nouveau grognement:

- " Qu'il continue de m'insulter et je le découpe en morceaux! "

- " Aro, pourquoi être venus ici avec tout votre clan? Ils n'ont pas trahis nos lois! "

- " Silence! "

Je n'avais pas vu Caïus s'avancer, il était à quelques pas d'Aro.

- " Je refuse de la laisser nous embobiner! Nous admettons qu'ils n'ont pas créés d'enfants immortels mais ils ont créés un être dont nous ne connaissons pas le futur. Pour ça ils doivent être punis! "

- " J'apporte la preuve... "

Une nouvelle fois, Caïus leva la main et asséna à Chiara une gifle d'une violence extrême.

A côté de nous, ils durent se mettre à 4 pour retenir Gabriel qui avait laissé tomber les grognements:

- " Je vais le tuer! "

Mais au moment ou Chiara s'était relevé, Caïus était tombé à genoux sur le sol. Les yeux de Chiara lançaient des éclairs, elle était furieuse:

- " Ne me touche plus jamais! Vous vous prétendez les justiciers de notre monde alors vous avez le devoir de nous écouter. J'apporte avec moi la preuve que cette enfant n'est un danger pour personne. "

Aro leva les yeux de Caïus, toujours prostré à terre:

- " Nous écouterons ta preuve quand tu auras relâché Caïus. "

Parmi les créatures qui accompagnaient William, il y'eut des rires moqueurs, sans retenue.

Caïus se releva et sans un regard vers Chiara, retourna vers son clan.

Parmi les Volturi, pas un ne pipait mot. Avaient ils déjà été mis en échec par qui que ce soit?

- " Tu as toute notre attention à présent. "

-"Gabriel est comme cette enfant. "

D'un seul mouvement, nous nous tournâmes vers lui, qui avait été relâché et souriait légèrement, confiant.

- "Que veux tu dire?"

- "Gabriel est né d'une mère mortelle et d'un père vampire."

- " Gabriel. "

Une fois de plus, la voix de Aro résonna dans la vallée. Mais le clan des Volturi s'agitait, les visages se crispaient, des murmures s'élevaient des rangs.

Gabriel se détacha de son clan, en jetant un dernier regard confiant à son père. J'entendis alors les battements de son cœur, rythmés mais calmes. C'était donc vrai, c'était donc possible, cet homme d'apparence si vampirique était comme ma petite Renesmée.

Comme si elle lisait mes pensées, Renesmée m'effleura pour attirer mon attention.

-"Maman, c'est vrai? Il est comme moi? "

Je ne savais pas encore si je devais sourire, toute angoisse n'avait pas encore quitté mon cœur.

- " Oui, je crois. "

- " Maman, pourquoi ils sentent bizarres les gens? "

Elle pointait son doigt vers celui qui semblait être le chef des créatures que je ne parvenais à identifier: ils n'étaient vraisemblablement pas humains vu que leur odeur était plus repoussante qu'attirante, mais leur peau mate et leur cœur qui battait montrait également qu'ils n'étaient pas vampires.

Carlisle se tourna vers nous, une expression étrange sur le visage:

- " Ceux sont des loups-garous, des Fils de la Lune. "

Celui vers qui Renesmée avait tendu le doigt se tourna vers nous et eut un sourire moqueur dans notre direction.

Gabriel était à présent arrivé au côté de son épouse: il ne baissa pas les yeux devant le regard froid d'Aro, ne lui montra aucune marque de respect.

- "J'ai toujours eu la plus grande amitié pour ta femme mais son jugement semble s'être affaibli puisqu'elle a choisit de t'épouser quand tous la désiraient. "

Il se tourna vers son clan, son index s'attarda une seconde sur Démétri, qui soutint le regard froid de Gabriel.

- "Ne me jugez pas Aro, vous ne me connaissez pas, je vaux mieux que tous vos soldats! "

- " Une chose est sûre mon jeune ami, tu es le digne fils de ton père. Mais est tu, comme l'affirme Chiara, son fils biologique? "

- " Oui. Mon cœur bat et vous pouvez lire dans ma tête, les souvenirs de ma naissance y sont gravés à jamais. "

Il tendit sa main en signe de bonne foi mais Aro la fixa un instant sans la saisir.

- " As tu fini ta croissance ou continues tu de vieillir? "

- " J'ai atteint ma maturité en sept ans et je suis ainsi depuis. Je me contrôle aussi bien que n'importe quel autre vampire et même si mon cœur bat et que ma peau est tiède, le reste de mon apparence, de mon corps, tient tout du vampire. Ni moi, ni cette enfant ne représentons un danger pour le monde que vous dites vouloir protéger. En attendant, si votre présence ici n'a rien à voir avec cette enfant mais plus avec le pouvoir de ses parents, de son clan ou du mien, sachez que vous défendrons chèrement notre peau. Ceux de mon clan ne sont pas lâches et l'amitié que mon père conserve pour Carlisle le fera se battre à ses côtés. Prendras tu le risque d'exposer ton clan à l'habileté du nôtre et de nos alliés, les Fils de la Lune; ou prendras tu la décision raisonnable de retourner à Volterra? "

Caïus, le visage déformé par la rage, s'avança de nouveau:

- " Tu nous menaces?! "

- " Je vous mets en garde. Et sache Caïus que Serra se fera un plaisir d'achever ce que son père a commencé. "

Aro s'interposa entre les deux hommes:

- " Retournez auprès des vôtres, nous allons prendre notre décision. "

Tandis que les deux Volturi rejoignaient Marcus, nous regardâmes tous Gabriel et Chiara, main dans la main, revenir vers nous. Alors qu'ils reprenaient place aux côtés de William, Mila quitta notre groupe et s'avança vers sa fille.

- " Chiara? "

La voix presque suppliante fit se retourner la jeune femme, elle abandonna la main de son époux et marcha vers sa mère:

- " Tu as toute mon approbation. "

Sous les regards émus de tout ceux qui les entouraient, elles se serrèrent dans les bras, sans un mot de plus.


	7. Chapter 7

Les trois Volturi s'étaient rassemblés en un cercle, leurs soldats s'écartant d'eux. Edward qui continuait des les observer annonça à voix haute:

- "Ce n'est plus nous le problème: ils acceptent de nous épargner mais ils ne sont sûrs de rien en ce qui concerne le clan de William."

Il y eut des soupirs de soulagement parmi nos témoins mais je sentais encore la tension qui émanait de Carlisle. Julius lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de regarder sa sœur:

- "Si ils ne sont plus décidés à vous attaquer, alors, je me battrais aux côtés de ma sœur. "

Mila se joignit à lui quand il vint se mettre à côté de Chiara mais nous vîmes tous Yego hésiter:

-"William..."

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de parler: Aro et Caïus se détachaient une fois de plus de leur clan. Ce fut Caïus qui prit la parole:

-"Carlisle, nous avons décidé que vous étiez innocents. Partez donc en paix, ce n'est pas cette enfant qui brisera notre amitié. Quand à toi, William, ton cas est unique mais nous ne pouvons accepter ton alliance..."

-"Je n'ai pas besoin de votre approbation."

Il était calme, sûr de lui et à ses côtés, ceux que Carlisle avait appelé les Fils de la Lune, sourirent.

- " Les fils de la Lune sont les ennemis légitimes des vampires, ils ont cherché toute leur vie à nous détruire!"

William se tourna vers le chef des loup-garous qui s'avança, un sourire immense sur son visage bruni par le soleil. Il s'avança et se mit à parler, aussi bien pour nous que pour les Volturi.

- "Je me nomme Serra, je suis l'unique fils de Gregor. Mais je suis loin de ce que pouvait être mon père quand il a cherché à anéantir ceux de votre race. Je ne parle bien sûr que pour ma meute, mais aujourd'hui et depuis près de cent ans, nous sommes les alliés de William et de ceux qui rejoignent son clan. "

Il se tourna vers sa meute puis jeta un coup d'œil à Sam, que j'avais presque oublié, avant de poursuivre, toujours amusé:

- "Bien sûr, nous comprenons tout à fait que cette alliance vous effraie puisque cela fait de nous un clan plus puissant que le vôtre. "

Le visage de Aro eut un moment de bouleversement mais il retrouva rapidement sa sérénité:

- "Regarde le ciel! Ce n'est pas la pleine Lune, ce n'est même pas la nuit! Vous n'avez aucune chance contre nous. "

Serra et sa meute éclata de rire:

- "Nous n'avons pas besoin de la pleine Lune pour exterminer chacun d'entre vous! Caïus ne l'a apparemment pas révélé mais ce n'est pas un soir de pleine lune que mon père a failli le tuer. Et ne doutez pas que le fait de fréquenter des vampires nous aide grandement pour les détruire."

Il continuait de sourire mais sa voix était pleine de menaces. Une fois de plus, les trois Volturi se remirent en cercle. William s'avança alors vers nous:

- "Retourne chez toi, Carlisle, ce combat n'est pas le tien! "

- "William, tu es venu pour nous aider, nous resterons pour te prêter main forte. En tout cas, moi, je serais à vos côtés. "

- "Je ne suis venu que parce que j'avais le pouvoir de vous aider et parce que je ne peux rien refuser à ma chère belle-fille. Mais vous ne pouvez rien pour nous, cet affrontement était prévisible et nous sommes tous prêts à mourir pour la vie que nous avons choisi. Je ne souhaite pas que ta famille ou tes amis soient mêlés à ce conflit. Je ne veux pas de leur mort sur ma conscience. "

-"Nous aussi, nous nous battrons à vos côtés. "

Sam était redevenu humain et s'avançait vers nous à son tour, torse nu, William le détailla:

-"Toi et les tiens êtes proches des fils de la Lune puisque tu as choisi, tout comme tes ancêtres, de muter en loups. Mais je te dirais la même chose qu'à Carlisle, ce combat n'est pas le tien, Serra n'est pas ton chef et je ne te connais même pas. "

-"En menaçant la vie des Cullen, les Volturi ont menacé aussi la nôtre. Pour cela et parce que nous ne voyons pas le crime que vous pourriez avoir commis, si affrontement il doit y avoir, tu peux également compter sur ma meute."

William eut un sourire calme et se tourna vers Carlisle:

-"Tu as des alliés courageux."

Je le vis jeter un coup d'œil rapide à Esmée. Yego sortit à son tour de notre groupe:

- "William, pourquoi t'es tu associé aux Fils de la Lune? "

- "Parce que tout comme moi, ils étaient las de ce monde ou les Volturi imposaient leurs lois. Je n'ai pas tant changé, je me cache toujours des humains, je ne participe pas à leur monde éphémère. Mais notre communauté vit en paix, vampires et loups-garous se mêlant sans affrontement. Je ne peux plus vivre dans ce monde ou l'on accepte contraint et forcé les règles de ses trois hommes sous prétexte qu'ils sont plus anciens. "

- "Est ce vrai les rumeurs qui courent, que tu élèves des humains en captivité pour t'en nourrir? "

William ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et il y'eut des murmures de dégoût dans les deux groupes:

- "Yego, regarde mes prunelles, je n'ai plus goûté au sang humain depuis près de deux cent ans. Cela fait partie de notre alliance avec Serra et les siens. "

- "Alors pourquoi avoir vécu si longtemps à l'écart? "

William se tourna vers son fils puis posa de nouveau son regard sur son fils:

- "Pour Gabriel. Il est le premier vampire dont le sang coule encore dans ses veines. Et puis, son pouvoir le rend plus attractif aux yeux des Volturi que n'importe quel autre vampire ici présent. "

Gabriel avait repris un visage sérieux dès que l'on avait commencé à parler de lui, il nous regardait, guettant les réactions.

- "Quel est ton pouvoir? "

Gabriel parut étonné que son beau-père lui adresse la parole mais il se reprit et sourit:

- "Je peux aspirer le pouvoir de tout vampire qui se trouve à ma proximité. En ce moment, j'ai tant de pouvoir à portée de main que je suis quasiment invincible."

Il sourit puis se tourna vers Carlisle:

- "Restez puisque vous le souhaitez mais nous n'avons pas besoin que vous participiez à...ce conflit. "

Une nouvelle fois, Aro se détacha de son groupe.

- "Rentrez chacun en paix, notre conflit s'arrête là! Que nos différends n'affectent pas notre amitié."

Je sentis mon corps entier se décrisper, je sentis la tension quitter les visages de ce qui m'entouraient et le sourire réapparaître sur celui d'Alice.

Les Volturi nous tournaient déjà le dos, mais Serra, son jeune visage amusé, leur cria:

- "Lâches! "

- "Serra! "

William s'était retourné vers lui, furieux. Félix revint sur ses pas:

- "Beaucoup moins que ton père, il a supplié à genoux juste avant que Caïus ne l'achève! "

Serra poussa un hurlement de rage et bondit vers le soldat des Volturi:

- "Ne le touchez pas, il est à moi! "

Mortifiés, nous nous tournâmes tous vers le vampire et le loup-garou qui se jetait l'un sur l'autre, avec une violence inouïe.


	8. Chapter 8

Je n'avais vu qu'une fois un combat d'une telle violence, lorsqu'Edward avait affronté Victoria. Serra se déplaçait aussi vite que son adversaire et quand il le frappa, nous vîmes tous Félix voler à plusieurs mètres. Mais il n'était pas en reste et Serra recula à plusieurs reprises sous la force de ses coups.

Pas un des soldat des Volturi ne bougeait, pas un mot, on n'entendait que le fracas des deux combattants qui s'affrontaient, leurs os qui craquaient sous leur puissance respective et leurs grognements de rage.

Le clan de Serra s'était avancé en silence mais restait à distance respective du combat de leur chef. Leurs visages étaient concentrés sur les deux combattants.

Quelques pas derrière, Chiara serra le bras de son époux:

- "Gabriel, fais quelque chose! "

- "Si je fais quoi que ce soit, je risque de blesser si j'immobilise le vampire, Serra va le découper en petits morceaux et les Volturi auront une raison de tenter de nous détruire. "

Il se tourna alors vers moi et plongea son regard dans le mien:

- "Bella, ton bouclier peut il les séparer? "

Tous s'étaient tournés vers moi, attendant que je réponde:

- "Je ne sais pas. "

- "Je dois essayer. "

Il aspira un grand bol d'air puis concentra son attention sur les combattants. Je voyais son visage se crisper sous l'effort mais après avoir fermé les yeux plus d'une minute, il les rouvrit et soupira:

- "Je n'y arrive pas. "

Chiara me regarda un instant, puis se tourna vers lui:

- "Nos pouvoirs ne marchent pas sur Serra! "

Une jeune fille se détacha du groupe des Fils de la Lune et rejoint l'endroit ou le clan de William et le nôtre se retrouvait, dans l'espace d'herbe ou Chiara, Gabriel, Edward et moi nous retrouvions face à face.

- "Si je détourne l'attention de Serra, tu pourras bloquer le vampire. "

Chiara la regarda étonnée:

- "Bien sûr. "

Je me tournais vers Edward, qui souriait sans retenue.

- "Qu'est ce qu'il y'a? "

- "Le pouvoir d'Alyah ne marche peut être pas sur Serra mais le mien marche sur cette jeune femme. "

Elle le regarda et rougit:

- "Yela, je suis sa femme et parfois, il faut savoir ce que l'on veut. "

Elle dépassa ceux de son clan et s'avança vers l'endroit ou Félix et son époux continuaient de se rendre des coups sans parvenir à déterminer qui étaient le plus puissant des deux.

- "Edward, qu'est ce qu'elle va faire? "

Chiara avait fait un pas dans notre direction et je ne pus m'empêcher de la détailler.

- "Attends. "

Serra avait changé de position pour observer sa femme s'avancer dans leur direction. Elle continuait de marcher tranquillement quand je la vis soudain enlever son haut et l'envoyer promener à quelques mètres. Serra poussa un grognement sans se détourner du combat:

- "Yela, ne me fais pas regretter d'avoir accepté que tu viennes! "

Mais lorsque son soutien-gorge prit le même chemin que son haut, il envoya valdinguer Félix et courut vers sa femme:

- "Tu es folle! "

Félix avait été immobilisé par Chiara et du côté de notre clan et de celui de William, les rires fusaient joyeusement.

Chiara se détacha une nouvelle fois de notre groupe et vint poser sa main sur l'épaule de Serra:

- "Je crois que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. "

Il acquiesça et elle s'avança vers Félix:

- "Tu en as fini aussi? "

- "Va en enfer, sale pute! "

Gabriel poussa un grognement de rage et fila comme une flèche dans leur direction mais à quelques mètres d'eux, il fut bloqué à son tour.

- "N'utilises pas ton pouvoir contre moi!! "

Sa rage bouillait, je la sentais même à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de lui. Mais Chiara ne lui prêtait pas attention, elle se tourna vers les Volturi:

- "Reprenez et empêchez le de nous attaquer ou c'est moi qui le tuerait de mes mains. "

Une dernière fois, Aro se détacha du groupe et s'avança vers elle:

- "C'est fini, nous partons Félix. A présent, ma chère Chiara, tu peux le relâcher. "

Elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui:

- "Suis tes maîtres, Félix, cela vaut mieux pour toi! "

Il se releva et s'éloigna sans un regard en arrière; elle échangea un dernier regard avec Aro puis revint vers son époux, toujours immobilisé:

- "Et toi, tu vas être sage maintenant? "

- "Relâches moi. "

Il se releva à son tour et la prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser: je retrouvais enfin le sourire. Les Volturi disparurent à l'orée de la forêt et le couple d'amoureux revint vers nous.

William se tourna alors vers Carlisle:

- "J'ai eu plaisir à te revoir, tu n'as pas changé, ou seulement en bien. Mais nous allons partir, rentrer chez nous et reprendre notre vie loin de l'influence néfaste des Volturi. Tu ferais bien d'en faire autant, tu as vu aujourd'hui de quoi ils sont capables. "

- "Reste William, s'il te plaît! Nous avons bien des années perdues à rattraper. "

- "Carlisle, je ne crois pas... "

- " William. "

Il regarda sa belle fille s'avancer vers lui:

- "Quelques heures ou quelques jours avant de repartir ne seraient pas de refus. Il y'en a parmi nous qui doivent dormir. "

Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers Esmée qui lui sourit puis sourit à Carlisle:

- "J'aimerais beaucoup visiter le lieu ou tu vis. "

Edward m'attrapa le bras et m'entraîna à l'écart: il vint poser ses lèvres sur les miennes et nous échangèrent le plus merveilleux baiser du monde:

- "Nous allons être heureux pour les siècles à venir. "

- "Je n'ai pas le moindre doute là dessus mais pour le moment, j'aimerais bien connaître un peu plus Chiara. "

Il me sourit et nous suivîmes le groupe.


	9. Chapter 9

Le clan de William était bien plus nombreux que je ne l'avais vu: la villa était pleine. Les loups de la Réserve parlant aux Fils de la Lune, William et Carlisle rattrapant le temps perdu.

Je n'avais pas été aussi heureuse depuis bien longtemps. Renesmée toujours dans mes bras, je croisais le regard apaisé de Chiara: pour être belle... Yela assise avec elle, me regarda à son tour et me sourit.

-"Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer enfin Bella. D'autres circonstances auraient été préférables."

Je lui souris enfin: qui pouvait bien la détester? Il émanait d'elle une telle gentillesse. Cela ne m'avait pas frappé quand nous étions dans la vallée mais là...

-"Je peux?"

Elle tendait les mains vers Renesmée, qui la regardait en souriant.

-"Tu as réalisé le désir de bien des femmes vampires. "

Elle souriait mais semblait attristé: oui, j'étais la plus chanceuse de toutes les vampires du monde. Edward, Renesmée: que pouvais-je rêver de plus?

-"J'étais tellement étonné quand Edward est venu me trouver. Je ne l'avais jamais vu si troublé. Il parvenait à peine à parler, presque pas à m'expliquer. Mais c'est grâce à lui que je suis si heureuse aujourd'hui. "

Je suivis son regard: Gabriel riait aux éclats en compagnie de Serra, Emmett et Edward.

-"Pourquoi grâce à lui?"

-"Si il pouvait t'aimer, toi, une mortelle, je pouvais bien aimer un homme dont je ne savais rien et que mon père haïssait. Je dois beaucoup à ton époux, c'est quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu le sois toi aussi. La seule vampire mère, la seule insensible à ses pouvoirs. "

Elle sourit et joua un instant avec les boucles de ma fille.

- "Je ne t'avais pas menti. "

Edward nous avait rejoint sans que je ne l'entende, il se glissa à mes côtés et Chiara lui sourit avant de me regarder une nouvelle fois:

- "Non, tu as raison! Elle est différente. Une femme qui refusait de t'épouser?! "

Elle éclata de rire et je me joignit à elle.

Trois jours plus tard, ils étaient sur le départ.

Je repris Renesmée des mains de Chiara et lui sourit:

- "Je convaincrais Edward de venir vous rendre visite. "

- "Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, j'ai déjà réussi. Vous venez dans trois mois. "

Elle me sourit:

- "Je t'apprendrais, Edward est facile à manipuler. "

- "Pas la peine, elle a déjà un talent très prononcé pour me convaincre. "

- "J'imagine. "

- "Chiara. "

Yego s'avançait vers nous, repentant:

- "Je ne mettrais plus tes convictions en doute. "

- "Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Maintenant que les Volturi sont au courant de notre existence, peut être que l'on se verra plus souvent. "

- "Tu n'es pas encore débarrassé de moi, ma belle. "

- "Ni de moi, intervint Julius en venant serrer sa sœur contre lui. Gabriel a promis de me présenter les plus belles filles de notre clan. "

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et se tourna une dernière fois vers moi:

- "Ceux ne sont pas des adieux, Bella. "

- "Non, pas du tout. "

- "Alors à bientôt! "


End file.
